I'll Be With You
by Minami Tsubaki
Summary: Rangiku tersenyum senang, "Tidak taichou, kau tidak sendiri. Bersama-sama kita akan menjadi kuat. Semakin menguat. Dan sekali lagi kita akan melindungi orang-orang yang kita sayangi dan takkan membiarkannya terluka sedikit pun."  Author baru, maaf gaje.


Author : "Yaii.. Fic kedua gue!" *nari-nari gaje*

Hitsugaya : "Baru juga dua, udah bangga. Payah."

Author : *nendang Hitsugaya* *dihajar Hitsu FC* "Belum saatnya loe muncul Shirou-chan.

Eniwei, saiia buat Fic ini barengan sama yang pertama. Satu file lagi. Jadi waktu ngetik ganti-gantian. Kadang roll ke atas kadang roll ke bawah. Nee, maklumi kalau bahasanya jadi ngaco dan rancu. Ngetiknya multitasking sih. Nyehhehehe..." *ditimpuk sendal*

**Disclaimer : **Siapa bilang **Bleach** punya gue? Gosip dari mana itu? Koran apa? Perasaan **Bleach** masih punya om **Tite**. Jangan pada fitness ya.

**Warning : **OOC, abal, banyak typo terus don't like don't readlah.

* * *

**l'll Be With You**

_"__Aku terlalu lemah. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindunginya, tapi ternyata aku sendiri yang melukainya. Bahkan dia nyaris mati ditanganku. Masih belum. Aku masih tidak cukup kuat. Aku lemah. Hatiku lemah."_

Matahari baru menampakkan sosoknya, sinar hangatnya menyinari seseantero Soul Society. Para Shinigami penghuni Seireitei nampak enggan beranjak dari futon. Rasanya malas untuk bangun pagi, karena di luar dingin, lebih enak meringkuk di bawah selimut selain itu masih terlalu awal untuk bekerja.

Berbeda dengan seseorang, sejak tadi dia sudah berada di ruangan kantornya. Sang kapten divisi 10 Hitsugaya Toushirou duduk termenung. Menatap hampa ke depan pikirannya berkelana mengingat kejadian saat _winter war_. Ketika pedang dinginnya menembus tubuh Hinamori.

Dua bulan semenjak insiden tersebut, perasaan bersalah masih menghantuinya. Dia masih terbayang-bayang ekspresi Hinamori yang sarat dengan penderitaan. Hitsugaya menjambak rambut putihnya frustasi berharap dapat menghilangkan kenangan buruknya.

Hitsugaya merasakan kalau matanya memanas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin mendesak keluar. Tapi ia tahan desakan itu.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Ada yang datang dan Hitsugaya tahu siapa itu dari reiatsunya. Matsumoto Rangiku, fuku taichounya. Dihapus air matanya yang belum sempat terjatuh ia tidak mau Rangiku melihatnya daripada dapat malu? Bisa turun harga dirinya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Hitsugaya taichou," sapa Rangiku riang berjalan memasuki kantor Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto, sudah kubilang kalau mau masuk ruanganku ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

"Sinis sekali taichou, jangan begitu sama bawahan kesayanganmu ini. Biasanya juga begini khan?"

"Jangan dibiasakan."

Rangiku mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di mejanya.

"Nee.. Taichou sedang apa? Bukannya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bekerja?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku cuma mencari kesibukan," jawab Hitsugaya sambil membalikkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu taichou ada apa?" ditahannya kedua bahu Hitsugaya, "Kenapa matamu berair?"

"Hanya mengantuk," ditepisnya tangan Rangiku.

"Hinamori-chan ya?"

"Hn?"

"Taichou sedang memikirkan Hinamori-chan, iya khan," tebak Rangiku.

Tepat sekali.

"Hem.." Hitsugaya menghela napas, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Taichou, jangan salahkan dirimu terus. Yang terjadi pada Hinamori... Itu kecelakaan, kau tidak sengaja. Semuanya di luar kend-"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu," bentak Hitsugaya, "Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku Matsumoto, jangan mengangguku. Dan jangan bersikap seolah kau memahami perasaanku. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri," tandasnya.

Braaakk

Rangiku menggebrak meja kerja Hitsugaya. Kini dihadapan Hitsugaya mata Rangiku berkilat marah, "Jangan sok kuat taichou!" teriak Rangiku kesal, "Kau itu suka sekali ya memikul beban sendirian, pura-pura kuat tapi di dalamnya rapuh. Aku tahu taichoulah yang paling menyesal dengan yang terjadi pada Hinamori."

"Haah.. hah.." Rangiku mencoba mengatur napas. Bola mata Hitsugaya membulat sempurna, ia kaget. Pertama kalinya ia melihat fuku taichounya semarah ini. Biasanya Rangiku ceria, cerewet dan bersemangat. Kini gadis dihadapannya sedang menahan amarah dan sedih yang jelas terpancar dari matanya. Dilihatnya Rangiku mengeratkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Mung-kin benar a-ku ti-dak memahami perasaan tai-chou," lanjutnya lagi. Suara Rangiku pecah entah menahan marah atau sedih karena sekarang mata birunya berkaca-kaca, "Tapi aku tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga."

"Lalu apa? Kau tidak mengerti!," Hitsugaya sudah di luar kendalinya. Emosinya menguap begitu saja. "Apa yang kau ketahui? Kerjaanmu hanya bermain-main dan minum sake terus mana paham perasaanku? Kau bukan siapa-siapa"

"Karena taichou tidak pernah memberitahuku," balas Rangiku tidak kalah marah. Dia tak menyangka taichounya mengatakan hal sekejam itu, "Tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku taichou?" tanya Rangiku sedih, kini dia menundukan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai merembes keluar.

"Selama ini taichou menganggap aku apa? Wanita yang menyebalkan?"

Sekali lagi, Hitsugaya telah melukai seseorang. Fuku taichou yang telah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun. Temannya... yang sangat penting baginya.

"Maafkan aku Matsumoto. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Hanya saja aku sedang kacau hari ini. Aku memang salah. Tak seharusnya aku melampiaskannya padamu. Aku benar-benar bodoh mengatakan hal semacam itu padamu," sesal Hitsugaya, "Sudahlah seka air matamu itu, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng."

"Aku tidak menangis kok," kilah Rangiku, sesegera dia menggosok-gosokan tangan ke wajahnya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum simpul, "Maafkan aku ya."

Rangiku tersenyum senang kemudian melancarkan serangan mautnya, dipeluk Hitsugaya dengan erat. Hitsugaya tenggelam di antara 'lembah surga' milik Rangiku. (A/N: maap saiia kurang bisa menginterprestasikan 'itu-nya' Rangiku) -plak. _"Ehmp.. mapumoto hepass-han hagu,"_ kata Hitsugaya lemah di tengah-tengah kenikmatan -plak- salah, maksudnya ditengah-tengah nyawanya yang tinggal setengah (?). "Hiidak isaa npass."

Rangiku yang tersadar kalau taichou-nya sebentar lagi merenggang nyawa melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

Hasilnya Hitsugaya pucat pasi

"Taichou kau kenapa?" tanya sang pelaku tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya kau kira ini gara-gara siapa? Uhuk-uhuk..."

Efeknya masih terasa.

"Tenang-tenang, tarik napas pelan-pelan lalu hembuskan dari hidung" pandu Rangiku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hitsugaya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Aku baik-baik saja beberapa menit lalu sampai kau memelukku," teriak Hitsugaya kesal.

"Hhehheehe, Hitsugaya taichou masih belum terbiasa ya? Padahal sudah sering kulakukan," Rangiku cengar-cengir.

Hitsugaya menatap kesal fuku taichounya, "Memangnya siapa yang bisa terbiasa kalau digitukan. Orang itu keburu mati."

"Taichou tidak."

"Aku berbeda."

"Dan tidak terbiasa ya khan?" sambung Rangiku seenaknya.

"Cukup Matsumoto jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh," potong Hitsugaya. Dia menopang dagu dengan tanggannya sambil meraih teh yang ada di meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, taichou…"

"Hn?" jawab Hitsugaya sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Kau menyukai Hinamori-chan ya?"

Brrruuaashh

Hitsugaya sukses menyemburkan tehnya tepat ke arah muka Rangiku.

"Tehku jadi terbuang percuma," katanya santai.

Korban semburan teh panas Hitsugaya cemberut, "Jangan bercanda taichou," Rangiku menggunakan shihakushou bagian tangannya untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari 'karya' yang dihasilkan Hitsugaya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengajukan pertanyaan aneh, lihatlah akibatnya," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Daripada itu, Hinamori-chan pastilah sangat berharga bagi taichou ya? Sampai membuatmu khawatir dan pusing sendiri. Kau begitu memperhatikannya," goda Rangiku.

"Hinamori adalah rekan kerja sekaligus teman sejak kecilku wajar aku mengkhawatirkannya," sanggah Hitsugaya setenaaaang mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya di balik topeng dinginnya itu.

"Jangan bohong taichou! Aku tidak bodoh. Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku jadi fuku taichoumu? Aku tahu semua tentangmu bahkan ukuran B-W-H taichou," sungutnya bangga.

"WADEPAK?" Hitsugaya membelalakkan mata hijau zamrudnya, "Apa maksudmu Matsumoto? Kau kira aku ini wanita?"

Ternyata Hitsugaya juga mengerti soal begituan. *ditebas Hyourinmaru*

"Aku tahu tentang Hitsugaya taichou sampai sedetail-detailnya dan B-W-H versi taichou adalah _Backbone-Weight-Height_," ralat Rangiku.

"Terserah kaulah," kali ini Hitsugaya menyerah paksa dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Dia sedikit memicingkan matanya ke arah Rangiku. Dilihatnya Rangiku sedang mengambil kursi lalu duduk di depan mejanya.

"Aku juga gagal melindungi seseorang yang berharga untukku," kata Rangiku tiba-tiba.

"Ichimaru, eh?" tebak Hitsugaya.

Rangiku mengangguk kecil, "Dia hanya ingin melindungiku tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Sejak awal Gin tidak pernah mengkhianatiku."

Kedua Shinigami itu pun terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Matsumoto, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka atau menangis lagi. Aku takkan kalah lagi," kata Hitsugaya memecah keheningan. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi kuat, lebih kuat lagi, dengan tangan ini kankulindungi semua yang berarti untukku."

Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu tersenyum senang, "Tidak taichou, kau tidak sendiri. Bersama-sama kita akan menjadi kuat. Semakin menguat. Dan sekali lagi kita akan melindungi orang-orang yang kita sayangi dan takkan membiarkannya terluka sedikit pun."

"Terima kasih... Matsumoto." _'Ya, kankulindungi semua yang berharga untukku.. Dan juga kau Matsumoto.'_

"Karena itu ijinkan aku untuk terus mendampingimu taichou," pinta Rangiku.

Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis, "Tentu, mohon bantuanmu."

Ya, kita akan terus menjadi kuat. Saling melindungi, menjaga satu sama lain. Kalau kakimu tak bisa berjalan, aku akan berjalan bersamamu. Jika tanganmu tidak bisa digerakkan aku akan menuntunmu. Saat kau kehilangan arah aku akan membimbingmu. Bila kau tak bisa lagi melihat aku akan menjadi cahayamu. Aku akan menjadi nafasmu. Aku selalu bersamamu.

"Naah, Matsumoto ini.." kata Hitsugaya sembari meletakkan tumpukan kertas ke mejanya.

Bruk.

"Apa itu taichou?" tanya Rangiku heran melihat tumpukan kertas yang melebihi tinggi badan Hitsugaya. *dibankai Hitsugaya*

"Semua ini adalah tumpukan kerjaanmu yang kau tinggal selama 3 hari," jawab Hitsugaya dari balik gunungan kertas itu.

"Masa sih?" kata Rangiku dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kerjakan tugasmu. Dan jangan kabur lagi," titah Hitsugaya garang.

"Ya ampun taichou, kau merusak suasana saja. Bukankah tadi kita sedang curcol? Bisa kita lanjutkan saja dan menunda pekerjaanku?" ujar Rangiku mencoba menawar.

"Kerjaanmu tanggung jawabmu," Hitsugaya berkata skeptis.

"Ayolah taichou jangan hari ini, besok saja ya?" Rangiku melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Tidak!" jawab Hitsugaya dingin.

"Aaarrrgh..." erang Rangiku sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Dengar Matsumoto, aku berterima kasih atas nasihatmu tadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menelantarkan pekerjaanmu. Paling lambat laporanmu ditunggu hari ini. Aku ataupun kau tidak mau kena marah soutaichou bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Matsumoto?" panggil Hitsugaya.

Hening. Hitsugaya tidak merasakan lagi eiatsu fuku taichou-nya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hitsugaya, Rangiku sudah bersunggut keluar ruangan sejak tadi. Hitsugaya membalikan badannya, melihat sekeliling kantornya.

Sepi.

Ctik.

Muncul empat siku di kepala Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"MATSUMOTOO!"

* * *

**After the Scene**

Author : "Ehhehhehehee..." *ketawa gaje*

Hitsugaya : Bletak *jitak author*

Author : *ngusap-ngusap kepala* "Kenapa Shirou-chan? Sakit tahu."

Hitsugaya : "Salah loe sendiri, kenapa gue di sini keliatan melankolis banget sih? Itu bukan gue!" *tereak frustasi* "Dan jangan panggil gue Shirou-chan!"

Author : "Tuntutan peran. Skenarionya memang begitu. Pasrahkan saja nasibmu Nak. Gak ada chara yang gak gue buat OOC di fic gue. kkkekekkee." *ketawa setan ala Hiruma*

Hitsugaya : *siap-siap mau nyambit author*

Author : "Eit, loe mau gue bikin super OOC lagi di fic gue yang lain?"

Hitsugaya : *nginyem*

Author : "Lagian emang sebenernya loe begitu khan?" *nunjuk fic di atas* "Cengeng. Dasar bocah."

Hitsugaya : "WHAT? Itu fitness namanya! Fitness! Dan Fitness itu lebih kejam daripada fitnah."

Author : *sweatdrop*

Rangiku : "Sudahlah taichou, lagipula taichou di sini keliatan manis sekali." *tau-tau ikutan nimbrung*

Hitsugaya : *blushing*

Author : "Udahlah mending kita tutup bareng-bareng ni fic." *emang tadi ada yang buka?*

Hitsugaya : "Lain kali gue yang jadi author. Gue bakal bikin fic tentang loe." *senyum licik* "Nanti bantu gue Matsumoto."

Rangiku : *nyengir kuda*

Auhtor : "What the- "

HitsuRangi : "Readers makasih ya udah sudi baca Fic ini jangan lupa di ripiu. Jaa nee."

Author : "Oi." *dicuekkin*

* * *

**Author Note**

Gimana minna Fic keduaku? Gaje ya. Abalkah? Gomen nee, saiia memang lemah soal deskripsi. Fic ini juga terlalu banyak kata-kata yang sama. Apalagi typo masih bertebaran. Keyboard saiia emang udah berdebu jadi kalau ngetik suka ada huruf yang miss. Ngetiknya harus bener-bener diteken. (Alasan) *dilempar bata*

Tentang pairingnya terlalu maksa gak sih? Hhehee *menyeringai* Entah kenapa saiia suka dengan hubungan Hitsugaya dan Rangiku. Kayak emak sama anak, *disodok Hyourinmaru* kadang seperti adek-kakak, tapi gak tahu mana yang kakak mana yang adek, juga sahabat. Atau... jangan-jangan cuma gue yang mikir kayak gini? *frustasi sendiri*

The last but not the least, minna tolong kritik dan sarannya buat author gaje ini, saiia menerima kritikan pedas kok dan flame. Walaupun saya gak yakin bakal ada yang kasih, berhubung harga cabe kriting lagi naik. *gak nyambung*

'Dan readers yang baik adalah readers yang meninggalkan sesuatu untuk authornya... misalnya **Review**.' *copas dari forum tetangga* *dibantai readers*

*ngedipin mata* *yang ngeliat muntah*


End file.
